SakuTako Vs Sasuke
by Hikari UchiHAruno Sasusaku
Summary: Sekuel dari Merepotkan! tetapi rated M. Bagaimana kisah ulang tahun pernikahan pertama Sasusaku yang seharusnya bahagia sesuai rencana 'ditemani' Tako, anaknya Itachi yang super duper nyebelin? Rated M pertama.


**Disclaimer : Kalau saja Naruto itu punyaku, kubuat Naruhina, Sasusaku, Saino, Shikatema ma Nejiten. Swear! ****Siapa yang mau dukung? *ngacungin tangan sendiri-dilempar linggis-***

**SAKUTAKO VS. SASUKE**

**Rated : M**

**Family, Humor, Romance**

**Don't Like Don't Read.  
**

* * *

Hari ini, adalah hari yang membahagiakan bagi pasangan Sasusaku. Kenapa? Karena pada hari ini, adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang pertama. Itu artinya, sudah setahun mereka menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga, tanpa ada halangan dan rintangan berarti yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

Kita lihat apa yang mereka lakukan pada pagi ini. Pagi ini sudah beberapa ciuman mendarat di wajah Sakura oleh Sasuke. Ditambah, hari ini, mereka selalu menempel satu sama lain. Hari ini tepat hari minggu, dan kebetulan Sasuke tidak pergi bekerja dan itu membuat waktu mereka bersama semakin banyak.

Jadi… apakah mereka mempunyai rencana?

Ehm… sepertinya iya. Hari ini mereka berencana melakukan semua kegiatan bersama. Tetapi tentu saja untuk hal tertentu tidak dapat dilakukan bersama. Dan untuk melangsungkan niatnya itu, pada pagi hari, mereka sudah 'mengusir' Itachi, Konan beserta ketiga anak mereka, tak ketinggalan Fugaku dan Mikoto. Yah, bukan mengusir, tetapi sekedar memberi embel-embel membiarkan mereka bersenang-senang di suatu tempat, yah, terserah mereka mau kemana, asalkan mereka pulang larut malam. Dasar anak dan menantu kurang ajar.

Tapi nyatanya penghuni rumah yang lain juga merasa tidak keberatan. Karena… yah, selain mendapatkan 'pesangon' dari Sasuke, mereka juga pernah mengalami itu. Ya, mereka kan, juga pernah muda. Oh, iya, kenapa mereka-Sasusaku tidak pergi ke tempat lain saja? Bukankah lebih romantis? Ternyata jawabannya simple. Keesokkan harinya, Sasuke akan menjalani rapat penting di kantornya. Dan sebagai pimpinan perusahaan ia harus datang. Dan ia tidak mau itu ditelantarkan begitu saja. Tapi di lain sisi, ia juga tidak mau menelantarkan Sakura. Yaaaa…. Begitulah pada akhirnya, memilih rumahnya yang berjarak tidak begitu jauh dari kantornya.

Sakura sedang memotong sayuran ketika tiba-tiba tangan kekar milik Sasuke melingkari pinggangnya. Hampir saja pisau Sakura terlempar kalau saja Sasuke tidak segera memegang tangannya.

"Sa… Sasu-kun, kau membuatku kaget!" ucapnya gugup. Ia bisa mendengar Sasuke menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, sebelum akhirnya kepala pria itu bersandar pada bahunya. Sakura terkekeh geli.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan tomatmu, eh?" Tanya wanita itu sambil melirik kepala Sasuke yang ada di bahunya. Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan. Memang, kalau dibilang membantu, jangan pikirkan Sasuke membantu memasak. Tidak, dia hanya membantu menghabiskan tomatnya. Itu saja. Setidaknya sebelum Sakura menyuruhnya untuk menggantikan memotong sayurnya untuk sementara. Wanita berambut pink sepunggung itu segera berjalan pelan ke pemanggang untuk mengambil rotinya, kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja.

Hari masih menunjukkan pukul 11 siang, ketika pasangan itu masih menghabiskan waktunya di dapur.

"Aku mandi dulu, ya!" kata Sasuke. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sakura ia langsung keluar dari dapur. Sakura menggeleng pelan. Ia telah selesai membuat bumbu untuk masakannya yang lain. Ia kemudian berjalan ke tempat Sasuke baru saja bekerja, memotong sayurnya. Ia hanya menggeleng pelan, ketika mengetahui semua sayurannya dipotong seenaknya oleh Sasuke. Sebagian besar, nasib sayuran utuh itu berakhir dengan nasib berbentuk dadu. Sedangkan sisanya, tidak berbentuk sama-sekali. Ayolah….

Sakura masih menghabiskan seluruh waktunya di dapur itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat pemilik langkah kaki yang mendekati ruangan itu. Sasuke masuk dengan kaos dan celana jeans pendek biasa. Ya, masih lama waktu untuk berdandan dan mandi lagi mengingat mereka akan merayakan hari istimewa ini untuk makan malam di rumah sendiri. Sasuke berdiri di sebelah Sakura yang asyik mencomot sedikit kue hasil buatannya sendiri. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sakura segera memotong sedikit kuenya untuk Sasuke.

"Ini. Menurutmu….?" Tanyanya singkat. Karena ia tahu, Sasuke pasti paham maksudnya. Sasuke langsung melahap sepotong kue yang ada di tangan Sakura tanpa ragu lagi. Membuat wanita itu sedikit tersentak ketika Sasuke hampir menggigit tangannya. Sebuah pukulan ringan mendarat di lengan Sasuke yang masih mengunyah kue pemberian Sakura dengan tampang meyakinkan.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya menunggu reaksi dari suaminya itu. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. Kemudian berjalan ke arah lain, membuat Sakura semakin bertanya-tanya.

"Kemanisan?" Tanya wanita itu. Melihat gelagat Sasuke yang mengambil air dalam gelas dan meminumnya. Sakura kemudian mendekati Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

"Hei?" tanyanya karena sampai sekarang pria itu masih terdiam.

"Hn, terlalu banyak krim. Aku tidak suka," kata pria itu sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah kue hasil karya Sakura. Wanita itu manggut-manggut. kemudian berjalan ke arah kuenya, membenahinya. Dia memotong kue itu pada bagian luarnya untuk menghilangkan semua krim yang menempel. Sasuke hanya mengamati kegiatan istrinya itu.

"Sakura," ucapnya ketika Sakura masih asyik dengan kegiatannya. Sakura menoleh sebentar, memandang Sasuke yang akan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Bisa kau buatkan aku jus tomat?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang sedikit memohon. Sakura tertawa kecil. Sejenak ia meninggalkan kegiatannya dan berjalan menuju kulkas dan membukanya untuk mengambil tomat. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Errr…. Sasu-kun… kau habiskan semua tomatnya?" tanyanya sambil memandang Sasuke tak percaya. Sasuke membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Hm… Memangnya tidak ada selain itu? Aku pikir kau menyembunyikannya dariku, Sakura?" tanyanya masih tetap memandang arah lain. Sakura menggeleng mantap.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun, Sasu-kun. Padahal nanti malam kau pasti akan memintaku membuatkannya lagi, kan? Nah, sekarang bisa kau belikan beberapa kilo tomat di supermarket?" kata Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sekarang?" tanyanya meyakinkan. Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau kau mau minum jusnya nanti ya tidak apa-apa!" ucap Sakura sambil berjalan ke arah meja untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya yang semula tertunda.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Dengan langkah berat ia berjalan meninggalkan dapur disertai cengiran istrinya.

Sakura mengusap dahinya sambil menatap hasil pekerjaannya. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung manis di tembok ruangannya bekerja.

"Pukul 4 sore. Kenapa Sasu-kun belum pulang juga, ya?" tanyanya sambil berjalan ke luar ruangan untuk melihat pintu depan. Masih tak ada tanda-tanda pemilik rambut model langka itu memasuki kediamannya. Sakura menghela nafasnya.

"Haaah…" gumamnya kemudian berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Entah beberapa lama ia bahkan belum minum. Tenggorokannya serasa terbakar.

Baru saja ia meminum airnya seteguk ketika mendengar suara keributan di depan rumahnya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, segera ia meminum seteguk lagi air dari gelas itu dan meletakkan gelasnya untuk mengetahui keributan apa yang gerangan terjadi.

Dan air yang harusnya masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya seketika berhambur keluar ketika melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Lalu…. Aku dan ayah pergi ke tempat yang sangaaaaaaaaat indaaahh… lalu aku dan ayah berlarian, tapi Ibu hanya melihat dan tidak mau bergabung. Padahal pemandangan di sana sangat indaaaahhh. Desa Kakek Madara memang indah, Paman. Apalagi kalau…"

Sakura membersihkan tumpahan air minumnya yang tidak sengaja keluar ketika melihat keponakannya itu.

Tampaklah dua orang manusia yang berjalan memasuki ruangan. Salah satunya, yang sedang menjilat es krim coklatnya tampak begitu sumringah sesekali menggumamkan sesuatu kepada orang yang ada di sebelahnya, yang tangan kanan menggandeng tangan kecilnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang beberapa kantong plastic berisi barang-barang. Bahkan Sakura bisa melihat sebuah kotak menyembul dari sana, menampakkan sebuah mainan pesawat terbang yang tampak keren di dalamnya. Tetapi ekspresi orang itu tentu saja sangat bertolak belakang dengan anak kecil di sebelahnya. Pria itu berkali-kali mendengus dan memutar bola matanya.

Akhirnya kedua orang itu sekarang berada di depan Sakura yang menatap mereka secara bergantian.

Entah mengapa sekarang keadaan berubah menjadi hening.

"Bibiiiii…!" sapa bocah cilik itu dengan senyumnya yang lebar. Sakura masih menunduk mengamati keponakannya tercinta itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia masih terlalu terkejut menyadari ponakannya itu ada di depannya. Sampai akhirnya suara khas Sasuke memecahkan lamunannya.

"Yaaaaaaa…. Terserah kau mau membunuhku atau apa," kata Sasuke dengan tampang bersalah. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa Tako, bocah kecil itu memeluk pinggangnya.

"Aku kangeeeeeennnnn sekali dengan bibi! Yaaa…. Habis… disana itu…. Aku tidak ada teman bermain yang menyenangkan. Ayah hanya bisa menemani sedikiiiitttt," katanya kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Sakura.

"Ups," katanya sambil menutup mulutnya begitu mengetahui noda es krim yang menempel di rok Sakura. Sakura menelan ludahnya.

"Euh…. Sasu-kun… kenapa tiba-tiba…?" tanyanya.

Sasuke memandangnya penuh arti. "Tadi supermarket terdekat tutup, aku pergi ke supermarket di dekat danau itu, tak tahunya aku bertemu Itachi dan yang lain. Dan setelah itu…" ia menunjukkan barang belanjaannya.

"Dan rupanya anak kecil ini tidak mau ditinggal olehku," katanya lagi. "Ia bahkan memaksaku membelikan semua yang dia minta. Jadi maaf kalau lama! Aku mengaku, aku sudah sangat kalah kalau dihadapkan pada anaknya Itachi," kata Sasuke sambil berlalu, meletakkan belanjaannya di meja ruang tamu lalu menghenyakkan dirinya di sofa. Sakura baru saja akan menyusul Sasuke ketika melihat Tako berlari menuju dapur. Dengan cepat, pasangan itu berlari menuju dapur untuk melihat kelakuan Tako. Mereka sama-sama terkejut ketika melihat anak kecil itu mencomot kue milik Sakura dengan tangannya yang penuh dengan bekas es krim yang meleleh. Kemudian dengan sigap langsung berlari ke sisi satunya untuk mengambil daging yang terlihat menggiurkan. Sasuke benar-benar panik sehingga langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil itu menjauh dari meja.

"Huuuuuhhhhhh!" kedua manusia di depannya benar-benar membuat Sasuke bingung. Sakura membuang wajahnya, begitu pula dengan Tako meskipun mereka berada dalam satu sofa. Sasuke berdiri di depan mereka berdua kebingungan.

"Uuuuhhhh! Peliiiiiiiiiittttt!" kata Tako sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sasuke mendengus kesal, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Sakura yang melakukan hal yang sama, mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil.

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. Sudah hampir satu jam ia berusaha menenangkan istri dan keponakannya. Tako yang selalu mengatainya dan Sakura pelit dan tidak sayang kepadanya, sedangkan Sakura yang mengatainya penyebab semua ini gagal dan tidak sayang kepadanya. Mereka berdua benar-benar membingungkan.

"Oke…. Sekarang terserah bagaimana. Sakura, aku sama sekali tak menyangka akan bertemu mereka. Daannn…. Itachi-nii ternyata juga tak mau bertanggung jawab. Yah, anaknya benar-benar sulit diatur," kata Sasuke. Sakura masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ayolah…. Cuma sekali saja! Ka-"

"Sekali bagaimana. Sebelumnya juga seperti iniiiiiiiii!" putus Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Sakura semakin bingung. Situasi ini membuatnya sebal.

"KENAPA SEMUA JADI SULIT BEGINI? KENAPA KAU MENYALAHKANKU SIH? BUKAN SALAHKU KALAU AKHIRNYA SEPERTI INI!" bentak Sasuke di luar kendali, membuat kedua orang di depannya nyaris terlonjak. Sakura memandangnya tak percaya, sedangkan Tako memandangnya ketakutan. Sakura beranjak pergi dari sofa. Akan tetapi rupanya tangan Sasuke menahannya untuk tidak pergi.

"Ma… Maaf! Aku… aku hanya emosi. Kau tahu? Satu jam menenangkan kalian membuatku frustasi! Maaf! Kau… bisa… Sakura. Sakura, sudahlah, ayo kita cepat makan, tak usah pakai persiapan lain. Kau tahu? Ini sudah malam… aku tak mau acara yang sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya batal," kata Sasuke kemudian menarik Sakura dan Tako ke ruang makan. Ia mempersilakan mereka duduk.

Hening.

Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar suara tawa tertahan. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Ia melihat Sakura sedang tertawa. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa yang lu-"

"Kau lucu Sasu-kun…. Hahaha, kau tampak linglung ketika berhadapan dengan kami… hahaha," katanya sambil memegangi perutnya. Sasuke merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Hentikan!" katanya. Namun rupanya itu tak menghentikan tawa Sakura, malah semakin membuatnya terbahak karena melihat ekspresi Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, ayo makan!" perintah Sasuke yang semakin tak berkutik. Tiba-tiba ia terkejut ketika melihat daging di depannya lenyap. Ia melebarkan pandangannya ketika melihat Tako yang sumringah memakan daging itu dengan lahap. Dengan geram Sasuke segera mengambil kue di samping Tako dan memakannya lahap. Bingung, Sakura segera mengambil nasi dan sup sambil berjaga kalau-kalau kedua pria itu menghabiskan semuanya. Dan tampaknya sekarang adu tangkas 'Siapa Cepat Dia Dapat' telah terselenggara secara ilegal di meja makan keluarga Uchiha. Dan jangan berfikir kalau Tako akan kalah dalam 'pertempuran' itu, karena tubuhnya yang kecil. Justru dengan itu, ia tampak sangat gesit, meski berkali-kali ia harus berdiri di kursi. Sepertinya suasanya semakin kacau.

Tapi mereka menikmatinya.

Mereka semua baru saja selesai membereskan dapur yang wujudnya seperti kapal pecah. Tako segera berlari ke atas. Anak kecil itu berlari menaiki tangga setelah pamit akan tidur sambil membawa mainan-mainan barunya, hadiah dari pamannya.

"Haaah, susah juga menangani anak kecil, ya, Sasu-k-" Sakura merasakan bibir Sasuke yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Sakura membalas ciuman itu. Dan sesudah mereka merasa kekurangan udara, mereka saling melepas satu sama lain.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke sambil memandangi Sakura yang terengah-engah.

"Ya, untung semua sudah selesai!" kata Sakura sambil berbalik, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya.

"Hn, tapi belum dengan hidangan penutupnya, Saku," ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang serasa menggelitik di telinga Sakura. Baru saja Sakura akan bertanya maksud Sasuke lebih lanjut sampai akhirnya ia merasa bibir Sasuke menyapu bagian lehernya, membuatnya menggeliat geli.

"Sa.. Sasu…!" ucapnya sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke yang melingkari pinggangnya. Tetapi, salah satu tangan pria itu mulai bergerak ke atas. Membuat wanita itu semakin menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahannya saat tangan itu dengan berani meremas bagian itu. Sakura semakin tak kuasa lagi ketika merasakan lidah Sasuke menyapu cuping telinganya.

"Eng….!"

Perlahan, Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Sakura ke depan dan mulai mencium leher depan Sakura dan terus turun ke bawah.

"Sudah! Mandi sana!" perintah Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura tersentak. Wanita itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruh makan tanpa persiapan?" katanya sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Sakura baru saja selangkah meninggalkan kamar mandi di kamarnya ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, menghirup aroma wanita yang baru saja membersihkan tubuhnya itu. Wanita itu melingkarkan tangannya ke punggung Sasuke, memeluknya erat. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menuntun Sakura ke ranjang king size mereka.

"Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan pertama, Saku. Terimakasih sudah menemaniku selama ini," ucap Sasuke kemudian mencium istrinya. Sakura tersenyum. Ia memeluk Sasuke yang menindihnya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam bahu Sasuke yang menenangkan.

Sasuke mencium leher Sakura membuat wanita itu lagi-lagi mendesah. Tak lupa Sasuke meninggalkan kiss mark di sana. Membuat Sakura meringis. Sementara bibir Sasuke asyik dengan leher Sakura, tangan kirinya bergerilya menuju ke bukit Sakura, bermain-main di sana. Membuat gerakan wanita itu sedikit tak terkendali. Apalagi tangan Sasuke yang lain mulai bergerak melepaskan ikatan handuk yang menutupi tubuh Sakura. Sekarang wanita itu sudah benar-benar dalam keadaan telanjang. Sementara itu, Sakura hanya bisa mengerang sambil meremas rambut Sasuke.

Sasuke melanjutkan aksinya. Ciumannya mulai turun ke bukit kanan Sakura, sementara tangan kirinya masih setia di tempat satunya. Tangannya yang lain tak mau ketinggalan untuk turun ke bawah. Mengelus pangkal pahanya.

"Sasu… Sas…!" Sakura merasa sesuatu akan keluar darinya. Ia mencengkeram erat rambut Sasuke, membuat pria itu mengerang.

Dengan tidak sabaran, Sasuke membuka kancing kemejanya sendiri dan langsung membuangnya begitu saja setelah berhasil membuka semuanya. Ia memeluk Sakura, merasakan sensasi ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan.

Sakura mencengkeram erat spreinya ketika merasakan 'sesuatu' memasuki dirinya. Erangan tak tertahankan keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya sampai akhirnya Sasuke menyumbatnya dengan ciumannya yang memabukkan.

"Pamaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn! BIbiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" jerit Tako sambil berlari menuju kamar Sasusaku. Sontak pasangan itu langsung melepaskan diri masing-masing dan menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut. Tepat saat itu, Tako memasuki kamar mereka yang tidak dikunci.

"ADA APA TAKO?" bentak Sasuke yang merasa sangat terganggu.

Tako mengkeret, mundur ke pintu kembali.

"A… aku takutt!" jawabnya sambil menunduk. Sakura yang menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, menyembulkan kepalanya keluar, melihat Tako yang ketakutan hampir menangis.

"Penakut!" ucap Sasuke sinis. Ia mengambil handuk Sakura dan memasang di pinggangnya. Ia turun dari tempat tidur dan berdiri di depan Tako.

"Kau ini penakut sekali, sih?" katanya disertai death glare. Tako semakin menunduk.

"Ha… habis…. Di sana tidak… tidak ada siapa-siapa… a… hiks…hiks"

Sasuke mulai memutar bola matanya mendengar sesenggukan itu.

Tako tersenyum senang ketika ia akhirnya berada di antara pasangan malang itu. Malam itu, dengan polosnya ia menanyakan alasan kenapa pasangan itu tidak memakai baju mereka. Tetapi tentu saja, pasangan itu tidak akan bercerita pada anak kecil itu. Ia hanya berjanji, ia akan bertanya kepada kedua orang tuanya esok hari.

* * *

**AN : **jeduk-jedukin kepala ke tembok**. ****Apa-apaan itu? Lemon pertama saya. Maafkan apabila ada banyak kekurangan. Gomennasai….. m(_ _)m**

**Ini adalah pemanasan -?- karena penyakit WB. ****Dan hasilnya? –lirik-lirik fict~pundung-**

**Hueeeee…. Maafkan saya senpai-senpai dan pembaca sekalian, kalau begitu, saya mohon kritik dan saran. Saya merasa sangaaaaaat kurang. Nah, fict ini dipublish untuk mengetahui kekurangan fict ini, karena kalau saya yang menilai, pasti….. **jambak-jambak rambut****

**Akhir kalimat -?-, mohon author gaje ini diberi kenang-kenangan melalui review pembaca sekalian. Hehehe… (^.^)V**


End file.
